


Not the same

by Maskedtrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of angst, After the wizarding war, Doctor!Draco, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Harry is Obsessed with Draco, Harry's POV, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Post-War Trauma, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So...Just like normal Harry, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskedtrash/pseuds/Maskedtrash
Summary: Harry meets Draco Malfoy at his godson's, Teddy, house one sunday 10 years after the war and starts to see what a diferent man he became.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you guys like it, I don't have a beta so any advices, sugestions and constructive criticism are welcome, english is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes.

January, 2008  
Harry walked in on the well known house, he's been coming here every Sunday for the past almost 10 years. Its a small cottage on a wizard suburbs, Teddy - his godson- should be waiting for him, Harry has with him some of Molly's best homemade food, that he hopes will finally made Teddy eat, its been one of those weeks where Teddy works really hard to show Harry and his grandmother Andromeda just how much of a nightmare he is going to be when he becomes a teenager by refusing to eat anything other than chocolate frogs. 

As Harry approaches the kitchen he sees a scene that not in a million years he expected to see: 

A platinum blond haired Teddy siting on the kitchen counter eating a full bowl of fruit salad and happily chatting with no other than Draco Malfoy who is not only wearing muggle clothes but is talking and laughing with Teddy, and enjoying a fruit salad of his own. 

Now that's unexpected, last time Harry remembers seeing Draco Malfoy was about a little less then 10 years ago, a couple days after Malfoy's trial as a Death Eater, when Harry went to the Malfoy Manor with the intension of returning Malfoy's wand and in hopes to leave the past on the past and maybe initiate a friendship with the two Malfoys who saved his life at some point on the year prior, only to discover the house elfs packing everything, a very surprised looking Narcisa and an ill looking, half responsive Draco. A week after that(a day before the Lucius Malfoy's infamous trial) the two fled from England never to be seen again, or at least that was what Harry expected. 

Harry knows that Teddy and Draco are somewhat distant cousins, and that after Lucius' death about 8 years ago in Azkaban, Narcisa worked very hard from France to make amends with everyone whom Lucius' actions during the war may have hurt, and that includes her long parted sister Andromeda-Teddy's grandmother, Harry is even vaguely aware that Teddy and Andromeda visited the Malfoys some times over the past years, there are photos all over the house to testify for that. 

Still surprise strikes Harry to see such a health and happy looking Draco, he was the face of death all those years ago, for a while Harry worried about the health of the Malfoy heir, but the subject went to the back of Harry's mind, as he had a lot to worry about back then.

As guilt tries to take over Harry's mind, he fells a hand on his left arm calling him back to earth, looking to his side Harry sees a smiley Andromeda looking at him: 

-They make a cute picture don't you think Harry? 

A little ashamed for being caught staring Harry says, trying(and failing) to sound nonchalant: 

-Yeah... I... I mean... I suppose... Teddy is really cute isn't he? - Harry said scratching the nape of his neck with embracement. 

Andromeda gave Harry a knowing smile, that left Harry a little confused, and puled slightly on his arm to escort him in to the kitchen: 

-Teddy honey Harry is here! 

At that moment both blond heads look in their direction, and with a smile on his lips Teddy gave Malfoy his bowl and jumped of the counter and ran to Harry, feeling a even bigger smile on his face Harry down-graded to Teddy level and gave his godson a hug: 

-Hey buddy! 

By that point Teddy was all ready with his back to Harry talking to Malfoy: 

-Draco! This is my uncle Harry! The one I talked about! See? SEE?! 

The last part was a scream, as Teddy pulled Harry to get closer to Malfoy who was looking at them with a amused look: 

-Yes Teddy I can see him- Malfoy said trying to hold back a chuckle. 

Harry takes that moment to give Malfoy a head to toe look, he is wearing smart black leather shoes, well fitted navy blue trousers and a white bottom-down shirt, and all of a sudden Harry fells very selfconscious about his old sneakers, his acid washed jeans and his oversized jumper. When their eyes meet Malfoy has a sneer look on his face: 

-Potter - He says shaking Harry's hand(Harry doesn't even remembers offering his hand on the fist place) 

-Malfoy. -Harry answers for lack of something better to say. 

A unconfutable silence rouse between them, at that moment Andromeda's voice rouse from somewhere behind them: 

-Teddy honey why won't you take Harry and Draco outside to see your new broom? Gram-gram will arrange some snacks for you guys and will be out in just a sec, ok? 

Then Teddy jumped in excitement as his hair changed colours in a admirable speed, from blond to pink, to purple, to blue, and back to blond again, as he pulled Harry and Malfoy to the backyard. Even though is winter, and snow can be seen on the surround areas, the Thonks' gardens are charmed to be spring all year around, so just the perfect climate for a afternoon out, the rest of the day passes on Harry mind in a woosh of make-believe quidditch, fetch, snacks, and Teddy's high pitched screams. Harry is not sure how or when, but somewhere in the day Potter and Malfoy became Harry and Draco. 

And is after dinner(curtesy of Molly's food), after Harry says his goodbyes to Andromeda and Teddy, when Harry and Draco are walking side by side at the empty street that leads to the apparation point, that Draco says: 

-Harry... can I ask you a favour? 

Just when this day was starting to feel a little bit normal- Harry thinks, and says: 

-Sure Draco, what is it? 

-Hm... Can you keep this between us? Hm.. Me being back I mean? I'm trying to keep a low profile for now. 

-hm... Sure Draco, But... hm... aren't people gonna see you tomorrow anyway? At st mungos I mean? 

-st mungos? What? 

-Didn't you tell Teddy you where a healer? In here for training? I assumed you came to st mungos, aren't they a school hospital? - Harry was not aware he was paying that much attention on Draco's and Teddy's conversation until now. 

-oh... No, I said that so Teddy could understand, I'm not a healer, I'm a doctor, I came to be a intern on oncology at st mary's on Paddington, no wizards go there anyway. Could please not tell anyone? I really would appreciate being back without all the fuzz. 

Harry is not even sure with part has him more shocked, Draco sodding Malfoy asking Harry, of all people, for a favour or Draco sodding MALFOY working with muggles, this gotta be some joke that went over Harry's head, right? Draco Malfoy can't actually be working treating and helping muggles, right? Cold the world become this out of orbit after the war? 

-Harry...Har...Potter? Are you there? Came back to me Potter! -Draco says snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face. 

-oh... What? Back to Potter now are we? -Harry says as he tries to come back from the shock. 

-It is Potter when you are acting this dimwitted. - Draco snaps. 

-I'm sorry, is just a shock, Draco Malfoy(Harry emphasis on Draco's surname) working with muggles, is a lot to wrap my head around, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.- Not that any of Harry's friends are going to believe that Draco Malfoy is working at a muggle hospital anyway. 

Draco sighed with exasperation, as he massages the bridge of his nose: 

-Is not a secret Harry, I just appreciate my calm life and would like it to stay the same, is not like I'm permanently moving back to England or anything, once my training is over I'll be back to France, I just want to do things with as little trouble as possible is that to much to ask? 

Sensing the tension rise between than Harry decides just to comply with Draco, is not that much to ask after all: 

-Ok... ok... I won't tell anybody, don't need to get all defensive. 

-Not even Granger and Wesley?- Draco asks as the exasperate look leaves his face. 

-Not even them, even though they are both Wesley now... -Harry says trying to lift the mood. 

-Wherever Potter. 

At this point they arrive at the apparation point, and before Harry can even have a chance to vocalize any of his questions, or say anything at all, he hears the pop that indicates that Draco is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

That encounter with Draco at Teddy's left Harry uneasy all week. Harry couldn't pinpoint why exactly, but for one reason or another, he always found his mind traveling back to Draco, so different from Malfoy from school, so carefree... talkative... so open... so _Happy._  

It was like 6th year back at Hogwarts all over again, it didn't matter what Harry was doing, where he was, with whom he was, his mind always travelled back to the blond, to the sound of his goofy laughter, to how his voice sounded when he was breathless from running after Teddy, to how cute him and Teddy looked together, both all smiles and platinum blond hair, that thought never failed to bring a soft smile to Harry's face. 

Those thought often brought questions to Harry's mind: Why was Draco back? Was he up to something? Why in Merlin's name was he working with muggles? How came his life had changed that much? And because of his stupid  promise Harry couldn't even count on Hermione and Ron to easy his mind. 

So Tuesday after a monotonous long paperwork-full day, Harry finds himself practically alone at the ministry after working hours, without anything better to do and with curiosity eating away his mind, he decided to go to the lower floors on the ministry to take a look at Draco's files, to try to understand a little bit better the blonde's life after he left England so long ago.  

The file's floor was empty at such time. As an auror Harry had no problem to pass the magic protections and enter the room, the Malfoy family's storage unit was somewhat easy to find, it was one of the bigger ones, most of it was dedicated to Lucius, his crimes on both wars plus his time on Azkaban were detailed in enormous rolls of parchment and occupied  almost ¾ of the unit. On the far back, looking small and paltry in comparison were Draco's and Narcisa's files. Harry took almost 2 hours going thought both, and discovered some interesting facts about Draco's life in France. Even though Draco and his mother where Judged innocent on their most severe accusations(for Draco: attempted murder, use of one of the Unforgivable curses, Plotting with death eaters and Voldemort)(for Nacisa Plotting with death eaters and Voldemort and active participation on 3 kidnaps) they still were Condemned on housing death eaters and Voldemort, and Draco also got charged for plotting for murder, so both Draco and his mother were on probation when they left. Narcisa served a year at a endangered magical creature's shelter outside Clermont-Ferrand and Draco served for two years on a wizards oncology program on a muggle hospital called Center Sainte-Marie, but after their probations were over noting more was ever added to their files. 

Harry left the ministry feeling a little less confused, at least he now knew how Draco Malfoy ended up at a muggle hospital, but a lot of questions without a answer still lived on the back Harry's mind. This only served to make Harry even more anxious to next Sunday, when he hoped he would see Draco again, and maybe, just maybe he would have more answers.   
 

~O-O~ 

 

The rest of the week passed by on a slow walk of paperwork, super with Ron, Hermione, Rose and Baby Hugo, more paperwork, meetings, and more paperwork. By Saturday night Harry felt unease, worked up, but he finally had sometime alone to try to analyse his feelings towards the blond.  

Was this obsession of sorts reminiscence of their old school rivalry? Harry didn't think so, when thinking about Draco he wasn't angry, surprised maybe, curious for sure, but lacking any type mischief, Harry cold even find a new fondness growing for the blond every time he thought of him and Teddy together. 

That got Harry wondering if it had anything to do with the little crush he had on Draco back on Hogwarts, before everything went to shite.  

Harry was not oblivious for the fact that he liked blokes and birds, he realised his sexuality during the year he took of after the war to heal and discover himself. Uncountably it wasn't secret to the wizarding community either, thanks to Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill and some chatty little affairs of Harry. That ended up creating a rule for Harry to only date muggles, which was one of the motives for Harry's lack of love life.  

Maybe Harry was just lonely... and a little bit horny, it's been months since last time he properly shagged someone, and almost a year since his last proper date. 

Besides, Draco wasn't even Harry's type anyway. 

So on that thought, and determined to get Draco out of his mind, Harry decided to go out, and if he was lucky maybe find a company for the night. 

 

~O-O~ 

 

5 minutes in the club and Harry became to think that he was far too old for this shite, the music was too loud, the placed too crowded, no one seemed to understand the concept of personal space, half of the blokes were shining and almost naked, all of then looked so young, so carefree, Harry was pretty sure that at least some of this people shouldn't even be here. He felt out of place, inadequate, bygone even. After a couple of frustrating hours, of strangers groping him, bad overpriced fruity drinks, and Harry's tongue on two different blondes'(one of then wasn't even a natural blond Harry was sure) mouths, he decided to call it the night. 

 

~O-O~ 

 

Harry got back to Grimmauld Place feeling even more agitated, frustrated, and even more horny than when he left, and to top that of he was also now very confused. This was getting ridiculous, since when Harry even liked blonds?! 

Maybe Harry earlier suppositions weren't that wrong after all, maybe all that unresolved mixture of anger and desire he felt for Draco wasn't such a minor thing after all. That conclusion left Harry feeling even more eager for Sunday. 

Even thought it was late, he had a hard time falling asleep, and the few dreams he had were inhabited by long pale limbs, platinum blond hair and a surprisingly goofy laughter. 

 

 

~O-O~ 

 

Sunday morning found Harry groggy, a little bit hangover and painfully hard. In his morning shower Harry took care of his morning wood and he tried not to over analyse the long pale fingers that took over his imagination as he wanked.  

By 10 a.m. Harry was pacing up and down his leaving room, after trying and falling on finding anything to distract him even for a bit to make time pass a little bit faster. 

By lunchtime Harry was practically crawling under his skin in anticipation. 

After a quick stop at Weasley wizard wheezes, on Diagon alley, for a new set of aviatomobiles for Teddy's collection, Harry apparated at the well known point and basically power walked to the cottage. 

He was still not sure what he was expecting, what he was looking for, why was he so anxious but he wanted something that for sure involved Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 2008**  

"TEDDY?! WHAT HAPPEND?" 

 

Draco's  voice echoed in the room as he rushed in, Teddy who was laying on the hospital bed  jumped at the loud noise, his hair flashing hot green, which Harry knew meant fear or confusion. 

 

"N- nothing Draco, the healers already took care of me, I'm OK now." 

 

Teddy's voice trembled, his hair flashed red, then pink and seated on Draco's platinum blond. The sight of his little cousin seamed to calm Draco, he approached the bed in three fast steps and looked Teddy in the eyes. With a soft voice he spoke again: 

 

"What happened? You send me a text, saying you were in the hospital, you know you're only supposed to use the phone I gave you on emergencies. I've got worried."  

 

Teddy's hair started to flash green again: 

 

"I-I was flying with Harry and Ron, and I fell from the broom, a-and..." 

 

Seeing his god-son in distress Harry decided to save the boy some trouble and intervein: 

 

"Draco, calm down, is nothing serious, Ron and I were showing him some quidditch moves, he went too high and fell, but he is fine now, the healers took good care of him, his bones are already pasted together, he's here just for observation." 

 

Draco had Teddy's file on his hands, a line between his eyebrows indicated concentration, at the sound of Harry's voice he slapped his head up in surprise, almost like he hadn't even noticed Harry and Ron in the room before this moment. The blonde's face was livid with rage: 

 

"NOTHING SEROUS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME POTTER!? DO YOU HAVE HYPPOGRIF DUG ON YOUR BRAIN?! He broke 5 bones and luxated another 3! He has bruises all over his torso, and he escaped internal bleeding by a bloody miracle! How high was he? Did you ever even heard of protective and cushioning charms or do you think that everybody has a death wish like you?" 

 

That's when Ron decided to intervein in the behalf of his best mate: 

 

"Death wish? Malfoy don't you think that's a little much? It was an accident, the boy is fine, it wasn't..." 

 

Draco cuts Ron with a death glare: 

 

"Shut up Weasley the adults are talking." - He then faced Harry- "Does aunt Andromeda knows about this? Where is she?" 

 

Feeling Draco's rage starting to rub on him Harry responded with fake calm: 

 

"Of course she knows about this, she's supposed to meet us here at any moment now. What kind of irresponsible git do you think I am to keep something like this from his grandmother?" 

 

"The kind of irresponsible git that got him hurt in the first place!" 

 

Before Harry had time to come up with a response for the git Andromeda walked in as if on cue,  interrupting the fight that is about to start, she raised an eyebrow, giving Draco a puzzled look: 

 

"Draco darling, what a surprise finding you here. I wasn't aware that you were involved on today's activates with the boys"  

 

The blond took a deep breath before answering: 

 

"No aunt Andromeda, I was at work actually, but Teddy texted me, saying he was hurt, at the hospital, I came as fast as I could." 

 

Andromeda gives Draco another puzzled look: 

 

"He did what now?" 

 

"He...hm.. Texted me?.. You know, on the phone that I gave him...The week that I moved here...It's the black little box, has a keyboard that slides on the back... We use it for fast communication... 

 

Andromeda still looks lost and now Harry and Ron have joined her on the general confusion, that's when Teddy decides to clear things up by pulling the phone from the insides of his sports robes, it's black, has a flat screen on the front and when he slides the keyboard from the back, the 3 bemused adults give a colective "Ah!" But before anyone can make further comments on the muggle object a healer enters the room and after performing a couple of diagnosis charms on Teddy he calls Andromeda for a follow up on the corner of the room, Draco once more buries his face on Teddy's file, an awkward silence spreads on the room. Harry pursuits all corners of his mind for something to say to Draco to ease the heavy feeling around, when a buzzing sound starts, it seems to be coming from Draco, he pulls a similar phone from one of the pockets on his long coat: 

 

"Hullo Bessie...[sound of voices from the phone]… oh, sorry about that...my little cousin texted me...yes that one...I know I'm on call, but he said has was injured... I know Bessie, but he's family, I thought it was bad... he's fine now... no, he's is with the, uhm, family doctor now... no it's ok... it's not as bad as I was informed... everything is fine now... I'll be back in just a few... Thank you Bess, I owe you big time!" 

 

Draco puts the phone away and looks at Teddy, the boy has blond platinum hair once again: 

 

"Well... this was fun... But I need to get back to work now. I left in the middle of my shift. Text me when you get home. OK? Bye."  

 

Without even minding Ron's or Harry's presence Draco gives a quick pec on Andromeda's cheek and leaves. It took another couple of hours for Teddy to be discharged, during which Ron and Harry have to bear a reprimand from Andromeda, very similar from what Draco said, and a speech about the importance of protective charms from healer Jourdemayne. 

 

~O-O~ 

 

 

Later that night, Harry is at Ron's and Hermione's, while Hermione is feeding baby Hugo, little Rose is on her high chair "eating" with her hands, Ron is stuffing his face with Shepperd's pie and telling his wife the adventures of the day: 

 

"...and then Malfoy manifested out of nowhere, and then he started yelling at Harry about trying to kill his cousin and luxated bones, and how Harry is an irresponsible git or something." 

 

Hermione looks very confused at her husband and at Harry: 

 

"Malfoy? Like in Draco Malfoy? What was he doing in Saint Mungo's? He came all the way from France just because Teddy was injured? That's a little bit dramatic, even for him."  

 

That's when Harry intervened: 

 

"No, he's living here in England, for time being at least, but his trying to keep a low profile, something about not wanting howlers in the mail or whatever." 

 

Hermione and Ron have twin confused expressions on their faces, Harry can't help but notice just how much more similar they've became over the years. Ron spoke: 

 

"How do you even know all that mate?" 

 

"He told me, at Andromeda's, he also visits Teddy on the weekends, started at  January, now that he's closer he wants to spend more time with the kid." 

 

"And you decided not to tell us any of this, why?" 

 

"He asked. Again, low profile, no gossip and all that." 

 

"And telling your best friends about spending weekends with him is gossip? Don't you trust us Harry?" Hermione says looking very offended.  

 

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but he made me promise not to tell anybody, not even you guys. Look he'll be back to France in no time, and it's not like he's walking up and down Diagon Ally every day or anything. This is probably the last time he'll come in contact with any of you. Seriously, he lives in a muggle neighbourhood, works on a muggle job. I never said anything because I don't think this is relevant to your lives." 

 

Harry can't help but notice the defensive tone on his voice. Ron still looks confused, but Hermione looks confused as well, but also sad and a little bit worried?  _Why_ _everything_ _that_ _involves_ _Draco has to be so complicated?_  

 

Hermione is the one to talk: 

 

"This is not one of yours Malfoy obsession _™_ moments is it? I can't go through 6th year again Harry, we were actually worried about your mental health back then. Things are finally calm for a change." 

 

Harry's angry now: 

 

"First of all, I was right back at 6th year and you now that! Second of all I was never obsessed with him, not now, not back then." 

 

Hermione has a motherly look on her face that makes her uncomfortably similar to Mrs.Weasley. But surprisingly Ron is the one to talk: 

 

"Mate, don't lie to yourself, even when you were dating Ginny you couldn't stop talking about the git for five minutes. When you became questioning your sexuality I couldn't help but wonder... And he was never better, the two of you were pulling each other's ponytails since day one. It was all a big game of notice me Potah™ versus notice me MaulfoY™, at least until the war started, but then everything went to shite anyway."  

 

Harry opens his mouth but can't think of anything to say, so he closes it. Hermione looks outraged: 

 

"Ron! That is...[she then stops, as if for consideration]... actually true, and  kind of genius to be honest" - She looks very confused. 

 

Harry, who was alleviated for half a second thinking he had Hermione on his side is now lost: 

 

"Come on 'Mione, you can't agree with that! You're the voice of reason! Be on my side!" 

 

Hermione brushes of the compliment, and continues: 

 

"Harry, as much as I hate the idea of you fancying Malfoy back at Hogwarts, because he was a  massive git, I have to give it to Ron that the notice me game was strong between you two. Besides he apologised to all of us after the Death Eater's trials, you said it yourself that he leaves among muggles now, maybe he's a changed man." 

 

All Harry can manage is to make the sound of a dying kneazle. Ron seizes Harry's silence to make a input: 

 

"Yeah mate, maybe you should take the git on a date or two, maybe even shagg him, get him out of your system so we all can move on with our lives." 

 

Blind panic shoots through Harry and he’s sure that if he looks down, he’ll see his heart on the ground between his feet, thrashing about on the floor. His best friends share a knowing look before both of they starts laughing, Ron, the arse, even dries tears from the corner of his eyes. Harry is wrathful now, he feels betrayed by his two best friends and they're married couple's ability to read each other's mind or something, all he can manage as a response is a mumbled not funny you guys, but that  only makes the laughter rise, even Rose and Hugo are giggling now, probably just enjoying the general playfulness of their parents. After a couple more minutes, that feels like hours to Harry, Hermione can breathe enough to say: 

 

"But seriously Harry, if you want to be friends with him, or even something more[Harry tries to protest at that, but she brushes him of with a hand motion], we're more than fine with it, really, just be aware that relationships that carry that much background tend to be very difficult." 

 

Harry's embarrassed beyond belief and he practically begs for a change of topic, but he still have to answer a bunch more questions from the couple about Draco, before they let the topic die. That only leaves Harry more uncomfortable, as he realises just how much about Draco's current life he knows. As he leaves his friends to go back to Grimuald Place, Harry can already tell that this is going to be another restless night with his mind full of young spoiled little blonds, notice me games, Ginny's reasons for their second break-up, the number of a certain black phone and even the science behind texting. 


End file.
